


Coincidence

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I have no idea what I was doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: It's almost SS, of course, Ibara is going to be lurking around Yumenosaki gathering intel.





	Coincidence

It's almost time for SS, so of course, Ibara would be walking around Yumenosaki area, inspecting everything that could be used against Trickstar in their battle. Even if Yumenosaki is the home of Trickstar, it doesn't necessarily mean that Eden will lose to them.

Right now Ibara is inside the mall, thinking about using this place as a way to promote Eden. Surprisingly but not unexpected, he sees a familiar person looking at something on the shelf, yellow hair boy with a pair of glass.

Yuki Makoto, a member of Trickstar.

Ibara has met him once when they were doing Autumn live back at Shuetsu so he's not a complete stranger to him. Ibara thinks maybe he should go greet him a little just to be polite, it's not like his plans will be foiled from just saying hi to the person.

And while that said person did foil one of his plan, it was because of how Ibara underestimate him. It also made Makoto more interesting, how a cute little chick can get back at a snake like him. Ibara can't say that he hasn't been eyeing him for a while.

"Good afternoon, Yuuki Makoto-sa-"

As he was walking closer, another person comes into his sight. A blue-haired boy puts his arms around Makoto's shoulder while his other hands are in his pocket. Looking at how close their faces are makes Ibara wonder who that person is--

"Jun?"

Ibara speaks, his voice makes the boy turns around to face him with a surprised expression on his face.

"Ibara?"

While he did expect Makoto or other Trickstar members to be here, Ibara surely didn't expect Jun, one of his comrades at all.

"W-Wha- Saegusa-kun? Why are you here?" Makoto made a squeaking noise, he also jumped a little too.

"Why of course, I'm gathering intel preparing for our battle in SS!" Ibara grins as he tells him, well, it should be very clear already, why would he be here if it wasn't for that reason?

"Oh yeah, you did tell me you're gonna be here today huh, my bad" Jun scratches his head. He totally forgot about Ibara's plan.

"And why are _you_ here, Jun?" Ibara asks

Jun looks at the still surprised Makoto a little then sigh, he opens his mouth to answer.

"We're dating"

Ibara's head went blank for a second, he can't quite process the information he was given a few seconds ago.

"Huh?"

"Yuuki and I are dating" Jun repeat his words again while Makoto's face was flushing red.

"Oh." Ibara made a little sound, that was quite shocking for him, and quite disappointing too to be _completely_ honest. 

"Well I'm not going to bother you two, have a good day, salute~" Ibara smiles, then walks away.

"Um...Sazanami-kun, we're not gonna get in trouble, right?"

"Why would you say that?" Jun turns back to him and asks

"Well, it's Saegusa-kun after all..." Makoto laughs dryly while scratching his cheeks. He's probably scared of Ibara since the boy didn't make a good first impression trying to destroy Trickstar even before the battle started. Jun snickers at him.

"It's fine, Ibara's not a bad person, well, not _completely_" Jun says.

...

Ibara is secretly following the two, for work, of course, no other reasons at all. Ibara thinks he's doing a pretty good job because he hasn't been caught yet.

They are at the game center playing some kind of shooting game, at that moment, Jun left to do something, which means Makoto is now alone. Ibara is still following them from afar. Until the other boy said something.

"Uh...does Saegusa-kun wants to play?" Makoto made sure to speak loud enough so the other person could hear him.

He already knew that Ibara was following him since a while ago, but didn't tell Jun about that. Seeing that made Ibara even more amazed by the boy. So he's not just a little chick, after all, that's a nice thing to know before they fight.

"My, it seems like I've been found! Salute ☆ "

"Haha, yeah, that was a little scary, I mean...nevermind" He's fidgeting around, was it because of Ibara's presence?

"It seems like you're playing some kind of game, is it not? Could you tell me about it?" Ibara strikes up the conversation, asking Makoto about the game that he invites him to play with.

"Oh, um, it's this! You probably already knew it though..." He laughs. Ibara looks at the game and Makoto was right, he does know this game. It's the one that Eden was involved in with the music.

"I like this game a lot, I'm a long time fan, you know, and the one that just came back is as good as the original one," He said with a somewhat enthusiastic voice, Ibara can see his eyes lit up. He remembers that Jun also likes these kinds of stuff too so that's probably why they got along nicely.

"Hm, I've never played it before, well I've never played anything at all but I can try!" Ibara smiles, there's no reason not to. He could even get something that benefits him from Makoto too.

"Really? Well, you..." Makoto starts explaining the game to Ibara passionately. Even though Ibara only listens to half of it since most of his explanation are him fanboying anyway.

...

The glasses boy pants as the screen say 'game over' after a bit of intense gaming he became tired, while Ibara was in perfect shape.

"W-Wow, how are you so good at this, and you said this is the first time you played!" Makoto was really surprised by how good Ibara was at shooting down enemies.

Years of military training, baby.

"Oh, I'm just a fast learner, that's all." Ibara keeps his smile on his face.

"In fact, you also did a pretty good job too!" Ibara said, he too, was surprised by how such a weak-looking person like Makoto could manage to keep up with him.

"Really? Thanks." He laughs and blushes at Ibara's compliment.

Not long after, Jun comes back to see that Ibara was with Makoto, playing some games together.

"Hey, you two," Jun calls, the glasses boy turns back to him.

"Oh, Sazanami-kun, your back!" He said and slightly smiles while Jun is walking closer. Ibara just does his usual salute pose.

"Yep, what are you two doing?" He asked

"Well, I uh...I saw Saegusa-kun again and invite him to play some games, and he's surprisingly good at it too" Makoto awkwardly laughs, not telling Jun that it was Ibara who tries to follow him.

Jun looks at his watch and realized something. He says,

"Yuuki, don't you need to go practice in 20 minutes?" He asks

"H-Huh, wait, yeah I do!!" He exclaimed, before fidgeting around once again

"W-Well, see you later!" He shouts and then runs off to wherever his destination is. Leaving the two members of Eden together.

In the end, Ibara didn't get anything from the boy at all, but well, it wasn't completely a waste. He had some fun too. After this Ibara is thinking about gathering some more information around this place, but before that,

"Your boyfriend is cute" Ibara casually whispers to Jun who's standing next to him.

"Yeah...wait" Jun agrees and then realized what Ibara said not long after.

"What?" Ibara grins as he teasingly asks the other boy.

"Not cool, dude, not cool" Jun gives him a stare while Ibara just laughs at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Ibara jokes about cucking Jun, and he's probably gonna end up doing it.
> 
> This ship just crossed my mind and I decided to write it on the spot I really have no idea what I was doing hglkdhj
> 
> Please still enjoy it anyway!


End file.
